battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Until Ashes
Until Ashes is the eleventh campaign mission in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II. Overview Having just help save Captain Lindsey and his crew on Jakku , Iden Versio has left the surface of the planet in her X-Wing and heads for the Corvus . Just as she approaches, the Corvus is suddenly under heavy attack. Iden's father, Imperial Admiral Garrick Versio, has arrived in The Evicerator and has dispatched additional TIE s into battle. Iden rejoins the battle in the sky to take out the Imperial bombers. While she is fighting, Imperial Commander Gideon Hask interrupts her comms with a not-too-friendly 'hello'. Iden isn't surprised that he has joined the fight but he quickly makes it clear that she is not his primary concern. The dogfight continues as Iden takes out more of the Imperial bombers while avoiding or destroying missiles that have locked on to her fighter. Both sides have taken heavy damage, but it seems the Imperials have taken the most. Iden orders Del to take the Corvus out of the fight and against his wishes, she heads for the Evicerator. Del orders the retreat. Before she can reach the Evicerator, her fighter is targeted by turrets and she is forced to crash-land on the destroyer's surface. She jumps from the cockpit just before her fighter slides off the ship and is destroyed by a passing TIE. Her ID10 droid has made it off the ship as well and resumes it's place on her back. A distressed Del calls Iden on her comms. She answers and orders him and Shriv to continue to look for distress beacons while she looks for a way inside her father's ship. Del insists on coming back for her but she refuses and disables her comm. Stormtroopers attempt to intercept Iden but she dispatches them and continues on. Past multiple heavy turrets she finds a breech in the ship's hull easy enough to get through. She finds a door and her droid hacks it for her. Iden finds her way to the central elevator and heads for the bridge. Once there, she finds her father who seems surprised that Iden wants to save him from his now doomed vessel. The Admiral refuses. He tells Iden that he gave his life to the Empire and that this (his command ship) is where he belongs. A damaged ship crashes into the destroyer, nearly taking out the bridge. Iden holds on to her father and steadies his footing. He looks at her and tells her "You saw the Empire's weakness and refused to let it consume you. It made you stronger. That's why you're leaving here without me!" Despite her protests, he tells her to "Go! Survive! Live!". Iden takes one last look at her father, then runs through the ship. She turns her comm back on and starts yelling for Del. She realizes she needs to live, not just for herself or her father, but for him as well. She locates and seals herself inside an escape pod and activates it. Objectives *Defeat the TIE bombers *Reach the Bridge *Reach an Escape Pod Walkthrough The battle at Jakku isn't over yet. Admiral Versio has arrived with multiple squadrons of bombers. Iden will need to take out bombers and fighters while simultaneously avoiding missiles. This is where the first half of the mission is spent. Use the X-Wings abilities to deter or destroy the missiles. Hask will also arrive in his own ship, leading another squadron of bombers. Players will need to take them out as well. After a short cutscene, Iden will head for the Eviscerator hanger. Before she can get close however, her X-Wing takes a hard shot and she is forced to land on the ship's surface and immediately eject along with her droid. She almost slides off the hull before finding something to grab onto, pulling herself back on top. A nearby supply crate will allow for any loadout changes. Barriers are in short supply in the first section, so consider equipping the droid's heal ability and using grenades in the open areas. A homing shot rifle is in a nearby crate. Pick it up to add to the current abilities. Players will star encountering armed Stormtroopers as they approach the ship's turrets. Once past the main turrets, there are a lot more barricades available but this benefits the enemy as well, and grenades may prove less effective. Stormtroopers will descend from the sky and run directly at Iden, melee weapon in hand. Follow the blue indicator into a hull breach and slice a terminal inside (collectible item) then slice a nearby door. Run to the elevator and slice it. Once inside, a cutscene will start. After the cutscene, Iden will need to escape the burning Eviscerator. Follow the indicator and Iden will jump into an escape pod and launch it. Collectibles Control panel just inside the hull breach in the Evicerator Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Campaign Missions of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Campaign of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)